cartas sin destinatario
by Shioretahana
Summary: cartas que se escriben, cartas que nunca se envían, cartas donde decimos lo que en realidad queremos decir y nunca hemos dicho/ Querido Shaoran.../ mal summary pasen y lean
1. querido Shaoran

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece es propiedad de Clamp **

Querido Shaoran:

Aquí debajo de este viejo árbol, en este mismo parque, en este nuestro rincón del mundo, te sigo recordando, aguardando en silencio.

Todo sigue igual a aquel entonces es como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido quedando suspendido en la eternidad de nuestras mentes, pero ahora sé que la eternidad no existe al menos no para aquellos que han perdido la fe en sus corazones, fe en las personas, en el amor, fe en que la magia existe.

Pero yo tengo fe en que nos volveremos a ver, que en algún lugar esperas como yo te espero, que la magia existe en el mundo, en nuestros corazones esperando a ser encontrada y que depende de nosotros mantenerla viva, que el bien siempre gana, que el amor lo puede todo y que nada ni nadie puede cambiar eso.

Mis amigos no saben cual es la razón de mi forma de ser, muchos dicen que olvide que deje las cosas como están y siga con mi vida olvidándote al final, que tú ya debiste olvidar aquella promesa que nos hicimos y puede que sea lo mejor, no espero que lo entiendan puesto que es algo que nadie mas podrá jamás entender y que yo no puedo explicar.

Pero trato de seguir adelante, no me puedo rendirme porque sé que un día volverás a mí, y que nunca me perdonarías si me diese por vencida.

A mí alrededor todo se mueve a un ritmo que no alcanzo a comprender, tan diferente al pasado ¿Donde quedaron esos días en que salíamos de casa a mitad de la noche a vivir aventuras, juntos? ¿Dónde están aquellos en que nuestra única preocupación es no poder capturar todas las cartas antes que el otro las obtuviera?

Rivales en la guerra y en el amor, compañeros en una lucha en común, grandes amigos, hasta que de un momento a otro éramos algo más, ¿Cómo llegaron las cosas a ese punto? No lo se, pero no cambiaria nada de todo lo que sucedió.

Las mil y un aventuras que vivimos juntos, las luchas, los obstáculos vencido, las promesas que nos hicimos, los secretos que fueron solo nuestros y que nunca compartiríamos con nadie mas, son cosas que guardo en mi corazón.

Nuestras vidas transcurrían dulce, queridas, cercanas con aquel entusiasmo he ingenuidad que albergaban nuestros corazones de niños, vivíamos cada dia como si fuese el ultimo, poseíamos una conexión mas halla de la magia, de los recuerdos, de lo material, algo que nos uniría para siempre

Mirando al cielo mi pecho se oprime, guardando la esperanza que tú también te encuentres mirándolo y te sientas igual que yo.

¿Dónde estarás ahora? ¿Cómo serás? ¿Has cambiado mucho? ¿Cuáles son tus sueños y metas ahora? y ¿Por qué tarda tanto?

¿Sabes? Siempre daré las gracias por haber encontrado ese libro en el sótano de mi casa hace ya tanto tiempo, esa fue la llave que abrió la puerta a un mundo nuevo lleno de emociones y fantasía y sobre todo la llave que me llevo a ti.

Sé que nos volveremos a ver, de eso no tengo duda porque eso que nos llevo a conocernos una vez nos unirá de nuevo, mientras yo seguiré viendo el cielo mientras pienso en ti esperando en este mismo lugar, hasta que regreses, siguiendo nuestro propio hilo rojo del destino.

Con cuidado cierra su pequeño diario, aquel que a tenido desde hace ya mucho tiempo, aquel que comenzó a escribir luego de encontrar el libro de cartas Clow contando sus aventuras, claro ahora que ella había convertido todas las cartas volviéndolas Cartas Sakura ya no tenia mas aventuras que contar y solo lo utilizaba para anotar sus pensamientos o pequeños momentos de su vida diaria y también escribiendo cartas que jamás enviaba.

Al notar que el sol empezaba a esconderse y el cielo se tenia de colores rojizos se levanto para dirigirse a su casa, mañana seria su primer día de clases en la secundaria y no queria llegar tarde por quedarse dormida; antes de irse no pudo evitar voltear una vez mas al sitio donde había estado sentada: un hermoso árbol de cerezos aquel mismo que había presenciado muchos momentos importantes de su vida y que por alguna razón le provocaba un sentimiento de intranquilidad, sentimiento que la había acompañado desde la mañana, pero no tenia tiempo de quedarse pensando ese tipo de cosas y quien sabe quizás mañana fuera en verdad un buen día.

-Shaoran…

**Bueno este es el final del primer capitulo de este fic y espero que les haya gustado; como verán este será una serie de cartas que se escriben los personajes entre si sean o no pareja pueden ser de cualquiera así que si tienen alguna que deseen ver me avisan.**

**Para Ivette-chan n.n, te quiero y gracias por todo.**

**Como siempre comentarios, críticas, consejos recibidos sean todos ellos Hasta la próxima historia se despide**

**Hana**.


	2. Querida Sakura

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece es propiedad de Clamp **

Querida Sakura:

Parece mentira que haya pasado tanto tiempo ya desde la ultima vez que te vi, ahora me miro en el espejo y me parece estar viendo a un extraño, y me pregunto "¿Dónde quedo el niño que era apenas ayer?"

Aun me parece que fue ayer cuando mi madre me informo que partiría a Japón para recuperar las cartas Clow para mi clan.

¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Debo de admitir que no fui la persona más amable de todas contigo.

Al principio te despreciaba, no entendía como alguien como tu, una simple niñita sin ningún entrenamiento o conocimiento de la magia había sido elegida para ser la nueva maestra de las cartas cuando yo que había pasado mi vida entrenando hasta el cansancio, que sabia todo lo que había que saber respecto a las cartas me quedaba sin nada.

Para mi eras simplemente la niña que había tomado lo que por derecho era mio y de mi familia, una simple y completa impostora.

Pero el tiempo pasó y aun sin desearlo me vi en la obligación de acercarme a ti y mientras más me acercaba mas difícil me era alejarme, pero no podía evitarlo, no cuando tu presencia me era tan familiar y tan agradable que me confundía.

Eras tan diferente a todo lo que conocía, tan alegre, tan amable, tan llena de vida que me desconcertabas.

No importaba cuanto intentaba parecer indiferente en cuanto a ti siempre terminaba hallándome a mi mismo viendo en tu dirección.

Eras capaz de generar en mí, sentimientos que creía que me eran imposibles sentir; la ternura, la compasión, el deseo de ayudar a los demás eran apenas unos de ellos.

Yo existía para ser un Li, un digno heredero de mi legado y para eso debía ser el mejor, el más fuerte, el más inteligente, el más poderoso, el primero, no conocía nada más.

Yo era un niño con la mente de un adulto.

Pero contigo todo eso no tenía ningún valor, para ti mi nombre y el de mi familia no significaban nada, ni mi posición en esta, tú me juzgabas por lo que era en realidad y no por lo que todos creían.

Fuiste la única que se tomo el tiempo de conocerme, de hacerme reír, de notar lo que pasaba en mi interior, animarme cuando estuve triste, apoyándome cuando lo necesite.

Pero el tiempo paso y al quedar selladas las cartas ya no había nada que justificara mi permanencia en Japón.

Mentiría si te dijera que no me sentí algo mal al perder en el juicio final, había fallado en mi misión de obtener las cartas y eso era inaceptable.

Pero cuando te vi sonreír, cuando te abalanzaste a mis brazos riendo y celebrando me di cuenta de que así debía ser, que esto era lo mejor, tu le darías a las cartas algo que yo no podía darles…amor puro e incondicional.

Me había resignado ha marcharme, todo iba según lo planeado has que llego "EL".

Con su tonta y molesta sonrisita y ese tonito de "se algo que tu no" grrrrr, en realidad era molesto.

Desde el momento en que llego supe que seria un problema, la manera en que te miro por primera vez, la forma que se dirigió a ti, esa maldita manera en que pronunciaba ese "Sakura-san" de solo recordarlo me hierve la sangre, es que ¡Quien se creía para hablarte así¡

Claro, en aquel entonces no entendía la razón por la que me molestaba tanto su cercanía a ti y es posible que me hubiese tomado un poco más de tiempo saberlo si no hubiese tenido un poco de ayuda.

Cuando los extraños incidentes comenzaron me sentí preocupado preocupación que creció cuando nos dimos cuenta de que tu magia no funcionaba pero también sentí alivio, al fin tenía una razón para permanecer un poco más de tiempo a tu lado.

Fueron muchos los problemas que tuvimos en aquel entonces, aunque algunos trajeron cosas buenas como el que nos pudiéramos unir más, hasta pude comenzar a llamarte por tu nombre "Sakura" nunca un nombre sonó tan hermoso, claro nunca olvidaría el susto de muerte que me lleve al verte caer al vacío.

Pero lo superamos, juntos y al fin llego la última pelea, aunque siempre sospeche de "él" nunca me imaginé que sería algo como eso, la impotencia al no poder ayudarte, al no serlo suficientemente fuerte, pero estaba resuelto a apoyarte sin importar nada. Lo arriesgaste todo y distes todo de ti misma como siempre peleando y ganando como sabía que lo harías.

Pero una vez más me había quedado sin una razón para quedarme y al fin sucedió lo inevitable debía marcharme.

El pensamiento me atormentaba, no quería marcharme y dejarte a ti y a todo lo que había obtenido en ese lugar pero aún más no quería irme sin decirte lo mucho que significabas para mí así que tome la decisión, te lo diría.

"Estoy enamorado de ti" fueron mis palabras, aquellas que había querido decirte sin tener el valor suficiente para hacerlo, pero ya no había marcha atrás y no me arrepentía sin importar tu respuesta. No dijiste nada y no esperaba que lo hicieras pero aun así dolió.

Los días pasaron y el momento de marcharme llego, y mientras me preparaba subir al autobús que me llevaría al aeropuerto no podía evitar pensar en que no te había podido ver una vez más antes de partir, me encontraba perdido en mis pensamientos hasta que oí tu voz llamándome.

Estabas ahí, en realidad habías venido y llevabas en tus manos dos osos de peluche, uno de ellos el que te di, me distes el otro sellando esa declaración silenciosa con la promesa de volver a vernos.

Pero el tiempo ha pasado y yo he cambiado como tú seguramente lo has hecho, pero nuestro pasado junto nunca desaparecerá.

Por eso quiero que sepas el tiempo que pase a tu lado fue el mejor de mi vida y que mis mejores recuerdos siempre serán aquellos en que tu estas a mi lado y eso nunca cambiara.

Con cuidado cierra su computador, había puesto todos sus sentimientos en esa carta, una carta que jamás sería enviada pues a decir verdad ya que no era necesario, ya no más. Mira el cielo con nostalgia, tan azul, tan claro y pacifico; así se sentía el, en paz.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en ese tiempo ya no era un niño que no entendía sus sentimientos, ni aquel que soñaba con aquel primer amor con quien había jurado reencontrarse, sí algunas cosas habían cambiado…

-Disculpe joven, pero ya vamos a aterrizar y debe abrocharse el cinturón-dijo la sobrecargo.

-Claro- guardo su portátil para abrocharse el cinturón, vio su reloj, justo a tiempo después de todo no queria llegar tarde a su primer dia de clases- Sakura…

Si, algunas cosas cambian pero otras no lo hacen.

**Como siempre comentario, críticas, quejas recibidos sean todos**

**Se despide de ustedes**

**Hana.**


End file.
